


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you won’t be able to finish that for a while?”<br/>Instantly, Gavin picked up on the tone of Michael’s voice and swallowed thickly. He tilted his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend who leant his forearms on the back of Gavin’s chair once again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Gavin’s head throbbed as he tried desperately to focus on the screen in front of him. Squeezing his eyes tight shut in a blur of colour, reopening them, only to feel his green orbs straining almost instantly. It had been hours since he’d had a break. The tension knotting between his shoulder blades and the boredom rendering him exhausted were becoming tedious, to say the least. Not to mention Michael could be heard behind him, muttering to himself in a barely audible tone as he laid spread eagle across the couch in his apartment. The rustle of fabric against the sofa could be heard above the television every so often, before a rush of hushed complaints left his lips.

   “Great fucking night this turned out to be.”

   “I told you I had work to do before I came here!” Gavin snapped, his patience growing ever shorter the more his eyes focused in on the computer. Nothing seemed to be going right. All he wanted to do was finish up and spend some time with Michael, but for the hundredth time, Michael’s computer froze and Gavin began swearing to himself once again.

   “I didn’t think it’d take four god damn hours.” Michael replied shortly, feeling a little tinge of guilt as he shifted his position on the sofa, watching his partner’s back as he slumped against the desk.

   “Sod off, Michael. I can’t help it. It’s your stupid bloody computer!”

   “There’s nothing even wrong with it.” Michael muttered, a blatant lie, as he swung his legs over the side of the sofa and stood behind Gavin. As he stared at the screen, the Brit began reeling off reasons why his work should have been done hours ago, hands rubbing under his tired eyes.

Michael shook his head a little and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck, stopping him mid-rant as he placed his chin on the top of the brunette’s messy hair. It was too late and he was too tired to start a half-hearted argument  Instead of shouting, he found himself muttering a few words. “Calm down, alright? It’s just a computer.”

   “ ‘s not the point.” Gavin mumbled, almost sadly if it wasn't for his facial expression, wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrists and simply holding them there. His fingers began to massage absent-minded shapes into the skin, more to calm himself than Michael, before halting. Gavin grimaced as the screen in front of him froze up again. He silently hoped the computer wouldn’t shut itself down half way through this work load. He really needed to remember to save more often. If his work was lost now, that’d be an extra two hours effort on top of what was left. That’s if the computer would even restart itself after this tantrum.

   “What _is_ the point then?” Michael asked, trying to keep Gavin in conversation to keep him focused on anything but the computer. Moving his hands slightly, his finger tips pressed gently across Gavin's collarbone in smooth circles, feeling the muscle melt beneath his hands.

Gavin considered making a quip of how ironic it was that Michael was so calm for once. Instead he let out a steady breath, letting out some of the frustration that was clouding his head. “Because you’ve been bored and sat over there like a plum for the past three hours.“

   "Four.” Michael muttered, not paying much attention to his reply as he watched Gavin's posture relax.

   “Doesn't matter!” Gavin finished, rolling his eyes at the other. For a while they stayed there, waiting for the computer to spark back into motion. Gavin whined as he watched the computer slowly drift back to life, only to slow down and freeze itself up again with the small move of the mouse. Begrudgingly, Gavin realised he wasn’t going to finish his editing off any time soon, leaning back in his chair and groaning. Michael shifted and removed his arms from around Gavin, instead coming to tug a piece of hair at the nape of the others neck tenderly, watching his expression.

   “So, you won’t be able to finish that for a while?”

Instantly, Gavin picked up on the tone of Michael’s voice and swallowed thickly. He tilted his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend who leant his forearms on the back of Gavin’s chair once again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The Brit noticed the way Michael’s eyes had somehow darkened and cocked an eyebrow questioningly, wondering if he'd just taken it the wrong way. The smirk that took over Michael's features said otherwise. Taking one last glance at the computer screen, Gavin cleared his throat.

   “No, I guess not.”

If it wasn't for the look Gavin was fixing him, the American would have thought nothing of it. But Michael took the hidden invitation willingly. All the tension in Gavin’s head faded out in gentle waves as Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead, just before the Brit span himself around in the desk chair. Simultaneously, Gavin’s hands latched onto the other’s waist gently as Michael seated himself across Gavin’s lap, shifting for a moment until he felt comfortable. Gavin was about to speak before he felt Michael’s warm hands across his shoulders, pressing and releasing in soothing, patterned movements and feeling the muscle tense and relax under his fingers. It was awkward from the angle, but to Gavin it still felt like bliss, leaning forward until his head leant on the edge of Michael’s shoulder.

   “You okay, Gav?”

   “Mhmm.” Gavin mumbled, letting out a quiet sigh and kissing Michael’s clothed shoulder appreciatively.

Michael smiled at that, continuing his actions as he tilted his head to the right, leaving a soft, barely-there kiss against Gavin’s exposed neck - the Brit shuddered gently. Michael’s hands never once stopped their rhythm as he peppered small kisses against Gavin's biggest sweet spot, taking the time every now and then to lazily nuzzle himself against the Brit's neck. As he felt Gavin's arms slowly wrap around his waist, he placed one last kiss just below Gavin's ear.

Michael heard a sigh as he changed motive, laying open-mouthed kisses across the sensitive skin of Gavin’s neck. Feeling every flex and curve beneath his tongue he moved up, paying attention to the way Gavin shuddered as he reached the Brit's jaw, and only stopped to nibble his ear lobe gently. Gavin jolted and his fingers tightened on the material of Michael’s shirt as he felt teeth nip at his jaw line, mumbling Michael's name quietly.

The Brit slipped his fingers under Michael’s shirt, cold palms resting at the small of his back as he shifted and pulled Michael that little bit closer. Gradually, the more bites and licks littered across his jaw and neck, the more heat began to sink and pool in his lower abdomen. Returning the favor and licking a hot trail up Michael's exposed neck he heard him groan, right next to his ear, and grinned. As Gavin lightly drew his nails down, toying with the waistband of Michael's jeans, he could feel both their patience snap.

With a final, near bruising bite against Gavin’s skin, Michael’s resolve broke and his lips locked against the others. Gavin could feel warm hands across his neck, holding him in place as Michael pressed small, chaste kisses against his lips before deepening them. Thumb caressing a small mark he'd bitten across Gavin's neck, he smiled as the Brit sighed beneath him, pulling Michael closer with each press of lips. Gavin held no complaint as he felt Michael nip his lower lip, demanding more than begging, before he was granted an almost ungodly sigh from Gavin, his lips parting. As he felt Michael's tongue press against his, hot and wet and _perfect,_ he forgot all about the computer next to him and fell into Michael's distraction. 

Everything about him sent Gavin into an intense frenzy, his fingers finally slipping below the waistband of Michael’s jeans. Almost without thinking, he brought Michael flush against him, urging the other on as he moaned against Michael's lips. Pressing himself upwards in a mock thrust, he felt Michael's knees shudder with the contact, seeking something more than just fervent kisses. Gavin felt himself melting under the expert way Michael pressed his tongue against his own, battling for control before pulling away - only to encourage the other to mimic him.

Rocking up in practiced movements, Gavin could have growled in frustration as Michael teasingly arched back every time, feeling his smirk each time they kissed. Arousal washed over the pair in burning waves, but Michael refused to give in so easily. For the longest time, Michael relished in the feel of Gavin's lips against his, chest aching with affection and abdomen burning with lust. It was only when Michael felt Gavin’s erection pushing adamantly up against his own, finally making contact, that he almost couldn’t bear the wait.

Pulling away, Michael never manage to break Gavin’s stare – his eyes lidded, pupils blown and flickering across his face, just pleading and demanding Michael to make a move, all in one look.

   “Michael…”

Michael never could, and never wanted to, deny anything Gavin asked for with that stare alone. Not letting Gavin finish, he moved a hand from the Brit's neck and trailed it down across his chest, pressing further down until Gavin’s eyes shut tight. Gavin couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan, feeling Michael's palm pressing teasingly with feather-light touches against the material of his jeans. Michael could feel himself tremble with arousal as he squeezed the bulge in Gavin's jeans slowly and firmly, just once, before returning to gentle strokes. Jaw slack and breathing sharp, Michael watched him all the same, smiling as he felt Gavin rock his hips up against his hand after a long time of restraint, breath hitching as Gavin finally got the friction he wanted.

When Gavin’s eyes reopened, Michael honestly thought he’d stop breathing then and there - the Brit aligning himself against the other’s crotch and both pushing up and pulling Michael against him with a moan. Neither could hold back their groans and Michael found himself grinding down in one swift movement. Gavin needed to move, he needed Michael so much but he barely trusted his legs to hold him up. His eyes flickered open laboriously as he heard Michael near _breathing_ his name, watching in awe as piece by piece Michael came undone.

   “ _Fuck_ , Gavin.”

   “Michael, bedroom?” Gavin asked, voice near breaking as he ignored the protest his shuddering body gave him. Barely waiting for a reply, he started to shift forward, drowning in the feel of Michael's body brushing across and off his body, warm and inviting.

Reaching the bedroom was a challenge in itself. Gavin barely made it a few feet before Michael stopped mid-way, pressing him against the door and grinding into him with an impatient growl, fingers creeping up Gavin’s shirt and trailing up his sides before nails grazed down again. Gavin almost gave in as Michael mouthed his collar-bone, intent on trying to take them then and there.

   “Shit, _Michael_. Wait!” Gavin pleaded, a small chuckle breathing into his voice.

It took all of Gavin’s effort to twist his arm round and open the door behind him, nearly tumbling through the threshold with Michael’s hands now coming down to cup his rear, constantly urging Gavin to _"Fucking hurry up!"._  Gavin grinned, turning and backing Michael up against the bed, lips connecting once more as Michael pulled him down, hands clinging to the Brit's shoulders.

   “Do you know how long I waited for you today? _Christ_.” Michael half-heartedly complained, his voice gravelly and thick as he flipped Gavin onto his back with expert practice. Gavin didn't even put up a fight, arms locked around Michael's neck and pressing kisses to the American's throat as he leaned up.

   “Four hours, if I remember.” Gavin replied cheekily, removing his grip to lean up and pull his shirt off. The Brit took the opportunity to brush his length against Michael’s thigh, a silent reminder of how much he needed Michael who returned the motion in earnest, hips grinding down and perfectly aligned to Gavin's crotch. Michael didn’t have the endurance to argue anymore. Pressing his palms across Gavin’s chest, he leaned down and chastely pressed a kiss against Gavin’s lips. Gradually his attention moved down the Brit’s jugular, feeling the other's ragged breathing and pulse racing under his lips and tongue as he moved down.

Anticipation filled Gavin’s body as he felt his own muscles jump against Michael’s touches. Everything seemed so sensitive, so acutely aware of every move the man above him made. As Michael let his thumb run over and tease a nipple, one of Gavin’s hands moved to clutch the sheet beneath him and as Michael moved lower, nested the other hand among auburn curls. Gavin could feel himself loose his composure with every action, wishing Michael would just hurry up. As his tolerance slipped, he pulled firmly against Michael’s hair, earning himself a loud groan and Michael’s hot breath against his lower stomach. Gavin sat up slightly then, releasing his grip as he felt trained fingers make easy work of his jeans. Even then, he could feel the tips of Michael’s fingers pressing and teasing, one hand resting atop his thigh.

    “You’re just being a little prick now.” Gavin stated with a small laugh, watching the others hands with blurred vision and noticing Michael’s grin in the corner of his eye.

   “As usual.”

Gavin lifted his hips as his jeans finally came off, kicking them down whilst Michael removed his own shirt above him. After what seemed like years of torment, Gavin near shouted with relief when he felt the damp warmth of Michael’s tongue through his grey boxers. He barely registered when Michael’s hand found his own, lifting it up. But before he could direct him the whole way, Gavin knew, locking keen fingers into Michael's hair once again. Gavin’s hips snapped upwards impulsively as Michael pressed his tongue along his clothed shaft, letting out a satisfied groan when he felt lips around the tip of his erection. Michael must have known he was reaching the end of his wits, removing the last of the Brit’s clothing and curling a hand around Gavin’s cock, stroking down and back up, slow and firm. Michael could already feel pre-cum spread across the tip, with every stroke feeling his own length pulse with want.

Gavin’s eyes stayed glued to the sight of Michael’s hand on his dick, back arching with one particularly hard squeeze as Michael leaned over to open a drawer. After placing a bottle of lube next to Gavin's hips, he let his free hand awkwardly undo his own jeans as his dick seemed to harden every time Gavin's thighs clenched, hips rocking up with quiet whines, just to try and meet his pace. Michael moved, his hand jerking up a few more times in quick succession before he leant forwards.

Before Gavin knew it, Michael’s lips were on his cock, **_finally_** , his breathing ragged and disjointed as his hips jerked uncontrollably. With every dip of his head, Michael could feel Gavin tense more and more. Pressing his tongue against the head of his erection once again and letting the slight graze of teeth teeter Gavin back into some control.

   "Please, Michael. _Please_."

Gavin didn't even know if the other heard him, his voice a harsh whisper, but as Michael let the sound of his voice vibrate across Gavin's dick, he knew he must of heard something. The Brit's fingers tugged and pulled at curls of hair impatiently, mouth parted in a constant stream of sighs, gasps and groans. All too soon, he felt Michael pull away with one long suck, the rush of cold air against his length bringing him down with a long exhale of breath.

Biting his lip subconsciously and moving back to grab the lube he’d retrieved, Michael watched in awe. He never grew tired of just how gorgeous Gavin looked like this, every fucking time. Propped up by his elbows and looking at Michael, fucking _pleading_ with those green eyes. He wondered every time how it’d taken them so long to get to this point. Gavin felt his stomach flutter, a smile forming as Michael lent down to press a single, sweet kiss against his lips before pulling back once more.

Unzipping the rest of his jeans and tugging both pants and boxers down with them Michael felt a wave of relief and pleasure pass through him, grinning as he noticed Gavin's occupied stare. As he poured a reasonable amount of lube onto his hand, his stomach lurched deliciously as Gavin spoke, barely audible.

   “Don’t bother, Michael.” His eyes locked with the others with a mixture of lust and conviction spread across his face.

   “You sure?”

   “Yeah.” Gavin smiled a little and relaxed, leaning back against the pillows holding him up.

Michael didn’t question the other as he noticed him settle down back against the bed, one leg lifting up slightly in the process - a subtle little action that caused Michael’s stomach to flutter. Using the lube on himself instead, he let out a shaking sigh as he did and made sure he slicked himself up well to compensate for Gavin. He still worried about hurting him sometimes, even if this was more than a recurring event. He used the little liquid left on his hand to run across Gavin’s entrance, feeling him shudder beneath him and sink back further. Going against Gavin's judgement, which was often bad if truth be told, Michael let his fingers slip inside Gavin with slight resistance, spending as much time as he could stretching the Brit before he heard Gavin sigh, obviously annoyed he hadn't listened.

Michael leant over his boyfriend, one hand resting next to his shoulder as the other guided himself against Gavin’s entrance. Gavin leant up as far as he could reach, pressing a tender and encouraging kiss to the base of Michael’s exposed neck. A sharp moan escaped Gavin’s lips as Michael pushed himself inside, just passing his entrance. In no rush to hurt the Brit, Michael quickly drowned out the other's groans, using his now free hand to pump Gavin's length in slow, languid movements. Carefully, Michael found himself pushing further in, feeling Gavin thrust and shudder beneath him. His movements were steady at first, gently rocking against Gavin with careful thrusts, feeling a rush of lust and impatience coarse through him. When Gavin moved his hands to run them across his back, nails drawing white lines across the skin of Michael's back, he couldn't help but jerk his hips in response.

   “I’m not made of glass, love.”

   “Shut up.”

Michael smirked down at the other before pulling himself almost completely out of Gavin and thrusting back in with one quick snap of his hips. A broken groan escaped Gavin’s lips as he felt his body swim with pleasure, arching his back to urge Michael on.

   “ _Fuck_ , Gavin.” Michael groaned, his pace increasing as a trickle of moans and sighs fell past Gavin's lips, all the while trying to arch up to try and meet some of Michael’s thrusts. Shifting his position, Michael spread Gavin’s legs that little bit wider, resting his weight on his forearm to press himself closer to his boyfriend's chest. The Brit took the opportunity and pressed his face against the crook of Michael’s shoulder, a jolt of heat pooling in his abdomen as he nipped and sucked at the flesh there. Michael reigned his pace in for a moment, grinding against Gavin in deep, slow movements and watching as Gavin's head lowered and hit the pillow behind. As Gavin pulled him in with both hands, he could feel the Brit writhe under him, pushing back to feel every inch of Michael inside him.

Michael could have sworn his breath was being stolen from him, finding himself without a coherent thought as that all too familiar heat peaked in his stomach. He could feel Gavin squeeze around him, trying so hard to bring him to climax.

   “ ‘m close, Gav.”

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, eyes watering a little, before nodding almost to himself. “Me too.”

   “ _Shit._ ”

   “Faster, Michael.” There was no request in the Brit’s tone, voice hoarse and demanding as one of his own hands trailed down to grasp his aching erection, not even trying to stop the deep groan that erupted from his throat.

Every thrust seemed to hit something within Gavin, sending intense jolts of pleasure across his entire body. Michael shifted until his hand replaced Gavin's own, moving quickly and efficiently. He moved his head back, pressing his forehead against the others and locked eyes with Michael as he felt his climax nearing, nails digging white, crescent shaped indentations in the skin of Michael’s back.

   “Michael! Ah! _F_ _-fuck_.”

Michael watched as one final, deep thrust sent him over the edge. Back arching, eyes closed and mouth open in a near silent scream, Michael’s repeated name the only noise filling his ears as he felt Gavin’s cum drip across his hand.

   “Michael, _Michael_!”

The American laced his free fingers with Gavin’s and pressed his hand against the sheets as he felt himself let go. Hearing Gavin’s voice and seeing those bright green eyes only just managing to stay open, meeting every movement Michael made despite how sensitive Gavin must feel, just to try and push him over the edge. With one last thrust he came, swearing and growling as he pressed as deep as he could into Gavin, hips jerking with the effort. All at once, it seemed to fade out, letting out a heavy breath and feeling the leg Gavin had hitched up slip back against the bed, utterly spent.

Tired and satisfied, Gavin felt strangely empty as Michael pulled out, cautious as ever, and moved to lay next to him. Still panting gently, Gavin turned and curled against the other, grinning into Michael’s neck. He watched as Michael ran a hand through his own hair, stray curls sticking to his forehead before he ruffled them away, wrapping his arm around Gavin protectively.

   “You always end up distracting me, you git.” Gavin mumbled, laughing quietly.

   “So? About time you had a break.”

   “I’m blaming you if anyone asks why it took so bloody long.”

   “Stop acting as if you wanted to keep working.”

Gavin laughed, too tired to properly reply as Michael began running his hand up and down his spine soothingly. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn’t help but feel that niggling worry at the back of his head. He needed to finish his editing; he’d been so close to putting the file on render before Michael had seemingly plotted against him. After a fair while, Gavin shifted in Michael’s arms.

   “Move, Michael.”

   “No.”

   “C’mon, shift.”

Eventually, Gavin finally managed to wriggle free from Michael’s grip, shuffling over to the edge of the bed and searching for his jeans to quickly slip back on, all the while feeling Michael’s eyes behind him and shooting a cheeky grin backwards. Michael rolled his eyes, stretching as Gavin left the room.

As he padded into living room, rather tenderly, he’d almost forgotten about the computer freezing. But as he nudged the mouse to bring the screen back into life, he quickly remembered.

   “Aw, what? You’re bloody kidding me!” Gavin shouted, rubbing his eyes with both hands and whining. As Michael caught up with him, wrapping his arms around his waist he paused before laughing loudly in Gavin’s ear.

   “I hate your computer, Michael. I’m so annoyed!”

Watching the pixelated error message on Michael’s computer riled him up more and more with each second. Even though Gavin would be occupied for rest of the night now, Michael still thought it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/40802451650/distraction


End file.
